Untainted
by ForsakeMe
Summary: I was different . I was different from the moment I said my first words, from the moment I took my first step, and the moment I got my first tattoo.
1. A new begining

I was different from the moment I said my first words, to the moment I took my first step and the moment I got my first tattoo .

How have I come to this?

My mother abhorred the very thought of me. I shut my eyes trying to stop the tears from creeping there way down my face.

My eyes open and I choked out another sob. Maybe if I wasn't so different my mother would love me . Maybe if I was lighter my mom would be able to stand me or maybe If I could bite my tongue I wouldn't make here cry anymore.

I looked down at my pouty lips .How I cursed these lips .it was as though my mind was created to be as brutally blunt as it could be . Sympathy was something I prayed for. I stared at my self in the reflection ,looking at my dark forest green eyes as the tears started falling down my dull caramel skin .I looked down at my tatted arms that barely showed the hints of untainted skin .

"She doesn't hate you"

A voice echoed behind me knocking me out of my thoughts.

I turned seeing my precious older sister . I quickly wrapped her into a hug letting her words sink in. Letting her lies sink in. Bella was the only person that saw me at my weak,she was the one person that I could tell my all to without any judgment .

I looked up at her trying to find anything identical about us and couldn't . Unlike her long deep waves of brown hair my hair was wild and unruly. With thick curls that spiraled down my back bella had deep brown doe like eye's that seemed to look through your soul.

Unlike my tattoos that permeated my body she had not a blemish in sight excluding the one butterfly on her collarbone that we had both got, it was our first tattoo, her last .

Her skin that looked like snow on a Christmas night clashed with my exotic golden skin. Bella unlike me was more awkward to an almost innocent way .the only similar thing we had were our petite bodies that had a curve to our waist . Our breast sat at a perked c-cup. People often wondered how my tiny body could indure such tattoos,hell I often wondered the same.

"I'm sorry"

I croaked out "I'm sorry for bringing you in to this ".

Bella was my mothers favorite she adored her she put bella on a pedastel so high it sometime suffocated my brunette beauty. Anything bad that happened in my or bellas life were often blamed on me ,the black sheep."I've been wanting to leave for sometime now " she whispered rubbing my head and slow strokes.

"so technically I'm using you as my escape goat".the statement was harsh yet I couldn't help but smile .Bella wasn't someone who could be blunt without feeling bad, and I admired her for that . we were different yet she was able to be selfish and blunt with me we accepted each other for ourselves and nothing else.

* * *

It was thirty minutes till the planes departure,and we were all saying our goodbyes. I rolled my eyes at the cliche of it all . Here was my mother holding my sister as if she didn't want to let bells go . "You don't have to do this" she whispered in bell's ear .

It may have sounded sincere in many eyes but to me it all was a farce. The moment my mother found Phil we hindered her . She couldn't go the places she wanted because she couldn't abandon her children . But of course she has to play the sad mother card .

"It's okay mom,i think it's for the best". Bella smiled a sad smile yet you could almost see happiness and her eyes.

My eyes widened as I felt my mother arms wrap around me .

slowly my eyes closed taking in the warmth of my mothers affection I didn't know that this felt so good . It was as if I could sleep in her arms for the rest of my life .

"I'm sorry"

her voice broke the trance I was in . Slowly I looked into here eyes and said the first thing I could think of

"no your not" she roughly pushed me off of her as she hurriedly walked away it was then that I saw it . My mother didn't hate me. She feared me she was scared to show me warmth in fear of rejection . And before I knew what I was doing my feet rushed to hers and I held her broader back to my bosoms . "I love you" I said loudly "I love you for everything you've tried to do for me " . It was then that she broke down falling to the floor .

I held her swallowing the lump in my throat . I would not let anyone see me cry anyone see me weak.

* * *

"Well that was a show to watch" bella said "I told you she loved you" .

Bella thought my mother could do no wrong she felt as though my mother was perfect and That's the very reason why bella had to leave .

"shut the fuck up" I sneared at her "let's smoke this shit before Charlie come " she smiled that awkward smile that she gets whenever I curse.

linking our arms together we went into the bathroom to smoke this gram. This would be a long journey .

Let's hope we stir some shit up.

* * *

Hi I'm a bit new to this so please any criticisms you have let them show . If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter or story itself just tell me

don't forget to

R&R


	2. My fathers child

okay so the first chapter was a bit of a lot to handle with me but i hope you guys like it

twilight isn't mine

the pairing are still lost on me I'm not sure where this is heading but it's heading somewhere.

contains sexual contact ,drugs, violence, and cursing

* * *

"Dad" I screamed as he ran to me embracing me in a bear hug, I wasn't a touching person in fact I almost felt disgusted when people touched me,yet my father had a way of breaking all of my boundaries .

I slowly pulled away hoping he didn't smell the narcotics on my beath that I desperately tried to get rid of but what shocked me was the smell of alcohol that lingered on his.

I was about to move away when I was mushed back in by Bella and her tiny arms .

"I missed you guys " he said picking both of us up and swirling us . It was a weird display of affection considering we were teenagers but that's how charlie was with us.

he was a awkward man but he always pushed his personality to the limits when it came to us. After the long hug he distant himself to get a better look at us

"you got more tattoos ".

My father always thought he would have been a better parental figure in my life unlike my mother who let me do anything I wanted he was a bit more strict and had more structure in his life which I respected.

"Just like my father"

I stated looking at him as he tensed . Bella rolled her eyes as he diverted the situation by talking about how long her hair has gotten .

The ride to our new home was loud and filled with laughter . I smiled already knowing that my life was going to change and my heart pounded with excitement .

The anticipation of the weight to get home and my anxiety acting had me playing with the blunt in my jacket that I would soon have to my mouth.

It was weird for me to be so nervous about what awaited me in forks I've never been so self concious about myself then I have been at this moment.

It was 1 in the morning and we were just getting settled into our new home. I harshly inhaled the air laying flat on my bed . My bed ,not a hotel ,but my bed.

Renea was a wild spirit she couldn't be tamed by children and she let that be known.

At times she'd drag us along with her and Phils adventure other times we'd wait for her to come back home she never left longer then a week. I was broken out of my thoughts by a small body falling in the middle of my stomach.

"Isabella "

I screamed throwing her off me we tussled for dominance me being the winner as I straddled her to the floor scarfing up the nastiest loogie I could muster. Spitting it directly in the middle of her four head .

"You bitch"

I laughed at the awkwardness of the curse word that came out of Bella's mouth. After another wrestle match we settled down both laying flat on my bed looking up at the ceiling while the fan spun around and around and-

"how do you think tomorrow is going to be" Bella whispered taking me from my trance. I sighed not yet knowing what awaited me tomorrow .it's my first time actually anticipating school.

I'm not the type to care what people think I always had a cold exterior and interior I knew how to keep people out I also know how to make them fear me. I don't know why I was feeling like this but for the first time in my life I was starting to feel concious of my actions .

* * *

My eyes opened and i abruptly shot up in the air clenching my right shoulder as all my past memories started to come again.

"No"

I shouted .clinging to the sweat of my shirt . I will not remember I will not remember forget forget forget. I slowly inhaled then exhaled .I looked around there was no one in sight,but I didn't feel alone .

I sat up sighing squeezing my small hands together.

"Your stronger then this "

I whispered to my self as I got up looking at the time that said 6:00 am I hurried to bellas room waking her up. I sighed today was going to be a long day .

* * *

I looked in the mirror glancing over myself happy with my apearance. I was not conceited but I knew my worth. I

stood with a tight fitted sleeveless black jumpsuit .

I looked at my tattoos that rolled down my skin . My feet were covered by four inch wedges that spiked out at the wedge area .

My hair was in a high messy bun so that the piercings that led to my gages would show . My makeup was down to perfection all the way to my winged eyeliner .

I turned in awe at my awkward sister who had her hair flowing down with a part in the middle .I looked at her petite form in amazement as she was wearing acid washed highwaisted jeans ,With a long sleave crop top that framed her waist showing a hint of her stomach . I looked down at her open toed white wedges and smiled

"so much for trying to blend in."

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter there's so many error mainly because I'm using my phone and it doesn't have auto correct.i want to know if this is a good story or if it's not going anywhere. The next chapter Edwards character will be shown .

R&R


	3. Blunt

hey guy this is my third chapter hope you like it i'm slowly getting the hang of writing so be patient with me I see the story in my head but its hard to write it for some reason.

hope you like it .

* * *

I stared in awe as I opened the door. there in front of me was the most beautiful motorcycle I've ever seen in my life. It was a classic all black 1975 Harley-Davidson shovelhead. "Dad" I stuttered out "how did you-

"Your dad use to be an og in the old day you know "he cut me off smiling. I smiled back thanking him.

"We should take my truck today" Bella insisted which I mentally gagged to.

Charlie had also gotten Bella a classic truck; he had bought from an old friend, His name was Billy black, I had fondly remembered the elder man who used to be at the height of 6'3. Every time he saw me he would twirl me around in the sky I would close my eyes and pretend I was a bird flying away from everything surrounding me.

Those seemed like distant memories, Billy now was in a wheel chair, he had gotten in a car accident and had no need for the truck anymore.

His son Jacob seemed to be his caregiver, he was also the one who fixed the old bucket, Jacob seemed like a nice kid i saw the longing in his eyes for Bella who was clueless to everything and anything.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I exhaled the smoke from my lungs. Bringing the blunt back to my lips I inhaled.

Bella and I were in the woods taking a stress reliever before we got to school.

I could tell by the rough puff Bella did that she was just as nervous as I. but for total different reason.

Bella was an awkward person who had little to no friends because of that awkwardness .she always had this thing where she wanted people to like her and she was scared, scared that she'd be the loner girl again.

I on the other hand was scared more for the others ,every person I've ever came in contact with has been hurt or tainted ,I look at my sister and feel regret I tainted her the moment I came out of my mothers womb .

"Let's go" I whispered to her.

I could feel all eyes on us as we opened the door of Bella's truck.

"the sisters" they called us.

I rolled my eyes at the comment a boy gave out about Bellas car who by the way actually muttered out a thank you.

We were now at the front desk. Ringing the bell, I tried to get the attention of the receptionist who rudely ignored me.

Irked already I balled my fist up banging on the glass that was separating the two of us. She roughly turned around as her red hair bounced around. "who are you" she demanded rudely. My eyes squinted into a glare that would give even Edgar Allen Poe goose bumps. "What do you want" she angrily asked about to close the blinds it was then I noticed purple mark on her wrist.i frowned at this willing my mouth not to say anything i couldn't take back.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak I was stopped by flashing lights in my eyes. I blinked a couple of time just for more flashes to come my way.

I turned to see, a messy haired blonde boy with big blue eyes and an even bigger smile. my heart beat for a moment as I saw the small blush that surrounded his face going all the way up to his ears. I always been attracted to innocence, and this kid was melting of it. I curled my fist up to prevent from doing something dangerous.

"You're the swan sisters" he almost shouted out ,putting his camera up to take more picture but was stopped by Bellas hand.

"Please don't take photos" she said blush creeping on her face.

With a small frown the kid slowly put his camera down. I smiled at this, he was obedient.

"What is your name " I asked. he stared at me for a minute as if he didn't think I would talk to him.

"M-mike" he stuttered out. my lips curved at that stutter.

"Well mike I hope you didn't come all the way over her to take pics of us."

"Uh" was his response as he swallowed the lump in his throat. It was funny that his demeanor changed so quickly, maybe my tattoos scared him or maybe my demeanor was to aggressive either way I loved his submissiveness.

"You know what mike, your now in charge of showing us around can you do that " I said almost mockingly .

his small frown had now instantly changed to a smile.

"By the way my names aki".

* * *

Mike was an over achiever, so when I stated that he had to show us around I didn't mean everything . from classes to bathrooms to rooftops he showed us It all.

we were now in third period which me and Bella had together, art class. Bells had no talent in that department but seeing as were in different grades she thought this to be her only way to still be close to me. Bella was a baby bird she wasn't ready to fly away from her nest even if that nest was her little sister.

so class it seems we have two new student" the teacher said. I mentally kicked him in the face several times. it seems all the teachers here loved to bring attention to the newbs. "will you please stand up say your name and one thing you like " I glared at the raven headed teacher who backed away a bit .

"my names Aki and I hate public Speaking this is Bella she is shy"

there was silent then the teacher hurriedly rushed us to our seats.

after art it was time to eat. Bella I guessed made friends and her other classes because we were literally being pulled to their table. after another yank to my arms I roughly pulled away making mike fall on top of a strawberry blonde haired girl. quickly she turned around and glared at me just for hers to weaken from my very own glare.

"mike you idiot " she screamed "you probably ruined my hair ".

"sorry" he said bashfully scratching the back of his head. I twitched at this, she had an effect on him, I wanted to know why.

"look there they come " a girl with glasses who introduced herself as angelica or whatever said. I turned to see what they were talking about and before I knew it a pair of golden eyes were on me. I travelled down his body he gave me the shivers and pulled me in as if to say, eat me, hurt me, take me. I licked my lips because I wanted to. I really wanted to ruin him.

I was yanked out of my zone by a poke on the shoulder "don't look so blatantly at them " she harshly whispered. I guess she could see the confusion on my face "those are the Cullens, they're beautiful right ". I rolled my eyes at this yet she continued with her gossip

"they're adopted by Carlisle a doctor and his wife ,but they're like together together it's almost like incest".

"Jennifer" I said "what do you want to be in life."

she stared at me confused then her face turned to embarrassment "my name is Jessica " she stated flipping her hair "and frankly that's none of your business"

"and neither is whether the Cullens are fucking each other or not " I said .there was total utter silence.

"Aki" Bella harshly whispered embarrassment in her tone."what" I stubbornly spouted out.

"I mean she is right " mike defended I smiled at the shocked look on "Jennifer's" face.

"um a-aki" the glasses girl said "there all staring at you"

I turned looking fully at the group she was referring to .

one had a pixie cut the sprayed everywhere,she grinned at me yet I still stayed there just staring the man next to her had blonde wavy hair he seemed anxious, of what I dont know,the girl next to him was nonetheless beautiful and she reaked of confidence .

then there was this big buff burly guy that looked like he could kill a hundred man all at once .

the last was the boy who was staring at me earlier he glared my way then his gaze switched to Bella who softly gasped at the animosity that was rolling off of him..

I frowned at this if this boy had a problem i would be the one to solve it

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT !

Don't forget to Read and Review


	4. Nightmare & tainting innocence

AU: HIIII GUYS

hope you like this new chap.

* * *

I'm sprinting in a forest .

I can feel my body spiraling through the wind as If we were one . my ears flinch as I hear howling permeate through the air .

my heart pounds as the back of my throat gurgle and I too howl out to the moon. quickly I run to the river and I gasp upon my reflection, was that me? my forest green eyes were now more in-depth with tiny specks of gold .

my ears that were usually round were pointed up like a elf during Christmas day . my tattoos not only looked as if they were engrave in my skin but they were bouncing with colors of black, blue,red and yellow, turquoise, I smiled at this .

all of a sudden I felt a droplet fall on my skin I look up at the sky and see that the droplets were a dark red almost bloody color. the ominous sky was pitch black with hints of light here or there. I look at my skin that is now covered in a thick dark substance .

before I know it I run again but out of fear . I hear the howls once again but this time it's of despair . I run trying to find where they're coming from. I wipe my eyes that are to blurry from the dark rain then I stop .

I see Bella but she isn't Bella her eyes are red with wickedness and she's drenched in blood surrounding her are that of fallen wolves . my skin now feels like its on fire my bones start to cackled as a howl erupts deep from my soul. quickly I run to her but this time I'm on all fours I go for attack then-

I wake up with my clothes clinging to my skin, which is so heated up I could feel my tattoos pulsing as If they were going to jump from my flesh.

I get off my bed and open my door I gasp there is Bella." I couldn't sleep" she whispered her hair covering her face. "come on "I state worried, the horror of my dreams now becoming nothing but a distant figment of my imagination.

Slowly my eyes close as Bella gently caresses the back of my head.

* * *

We rush to school already being ten minutes late. I decided to ride my motorcycle today, as she begin to roar I kiss her.

Bella refuses to get on my baby she says it's too dangerous and loud. I roll my eyes as she gets into her own death bucket. I quickly swerve pass her, I smile because I could feel the roll of her eyes coming.

I'm in school in no time I look around to see if Bella caught up, She hasn't. Bella was a careful person she liked things to be perfect and safe. that's probably why Edward caught her attention he reeked of innocence and perfection.

Quickly taking off my helmet I shake my hair, hoping it would rid of the helmet hair I'm sure that I have ,it was a bad day to try to straighten this demon I call hair it was already poofing up from all the humidity .

I quickly stomp my way to first period daring anyone to look me in the eyes .

it seemed Bella and I had already gotten a reputation.

Bella was the timid shy one while I was a bull waiting to see red, if only they knew.

"hey Aki" someone called I turned to see mike. I smiled he was someone I wanted to taint. "hey mike ". I look at my first period class and a thought pops up in my head "follow me" I tell him grabbing him as I rush pass the school doors

"where are we going "I could feel his body tensing up, he's probably never done this a day in his life "skipping "I let him go and slowly jog towards the woods. I wanted to give him the choice of coming with me I smirk as I hear the soft "wait or me"

"you better hurry up mike " .

I quickly speed my pace up wanting him to chase me . all of a sudden I stopped, which led him to trip and tumble to the ground . I laughed at this . I bent over and held my hand out for him . he smiled back at me and pulled my hand .

I fell on top of him . looking in his eyes I could see this intensity ,was that desire?. Slowly I advance towards him until our lips were barely apart. "have you ever smoked an blunt before". His eyes that were closed popped open as did his mouth . I smirked at this .

"what"? he said almost flabbergasted .I pulled out the blunt that I craved to press against his lips.

"a blunt"

Do you know what that is ."yes" he said obviously offended.

"I know what that is ,I've done it before . my eyes lit up and the smile on my face grew I couldn't help but to choke out a laugh at the blatant lie that spread through the air ."oh really " I calmly stated "I've been craving a blunt all day".

quickly I lit the already pre rolled blunt and put it to my lips .I inhaled feeling the smoke gushing through my veins . I exhaled and closed my eyes .

After a few second my eyes were open I focused my attention on this weak little boy who almost seemed to cowar away from the the blunt that I passed to him. I rolled my eyes as he hesitated to take it.

Swiftly I inhaled another puff ,and straddle him down . before I knew it my mouth was centimeters from his as I blew the heavy smoke in his mouth . "shotgun" I whispered in his ear . I looked at him one more time and my heart clenched .

big fat dewy tears were forming and his eyes as he coughed those demons out . "are you okay man" I said getting off the floor . not bothering to help him up this time I wiped myself up leaning back as I took another swipe at my beautiful blunt.

"do you want to actually hit it " he stared at me then the blunt and in one swift movement the blunt was to his lips. there no going back after that

* * *

mike and I decided to head back to school and it was now fifth period I hadn't gone yesterday because I wasn't "feeling well" and got a get out of class free card for the day I cringed at the words AP literature .

the teacher of course made me say my name infornt of the whole entire class and something I liked .

I rolled my eyes and reiterated the same words that I have said and every other class .

most kids snickered, others rolled there eyes at how a kid like me got into this class .

I twitch at this as I walked to the desk that the teacher assigned I spotted auburn brown hair ,how had I not noticed him ? sitting down I couldn't help but stare he was right next to me .

should I introduce my self I shook my head at the thought I haven't introduced my self to anyone willingling they always surrounded me . looking more closesly at him I noticed his hands were shaking slightly his head was tilted opposite of me as if there was a foul stanch surrounding him, did he smell the ganja.

I tried to sit still while the teacher talked but I couldnt help but glance at the boy that was shivering in front of me .rolling my eyes I placed the tip of the pencil to my lips and softly nibbled on it, a habit I did when something bothered me .

biting a bit harder I could feel slow tearing at my already fragile skin . slowly I started to increased the pressure of the once sharp led against my skin when the bell rung and the ravens haired man who the teacher announce as Edward zoomed passed me .

"woah what did you do to him" a squeaky voice said turning around I glared at the person who dared to speak to me the kid slowly shrunk back to his seat . I got up and placed all my things in my book bag. rushed out I ran pass the front office seeing a glance of Edward .

I immediately stopped only hearing whispers. huffing he stormed off bumping me in the process going in I tried to play it safe "geez what was that about ,he almost broke my arm off " I laughed out ."yea the kids having problems with his classes he wonts to change them" the lady absent mindley said .

I turned around walking aimlessy in the hallway only one thought crossing my head .

I need a blunt .

* * *

hey guys sorry I was so late on this I had a bit of a hard time getting the stories together .hopefully you guys like this one .

oh and there is no mike/aki .

by the way aki is an sophomore and Bella is a junior .

Edward is a junior as well.

if you like the story leave a review

bye-bye

3


	5. Beary hungry

Hey guys sorry for such a long wait I'm sorry,but im going to be updating every week ! I already have stacks of chapters for you guys !

please enjoy

And please any constructive criticism would be awesome!

* * *

I sigh as the wind caress my body slowly relaxing me into a state of tranquility . the stars work as lights brightening up this grim night .I lay atop my roof contemplating my life in forks was I going to repeat my same mistakes.

I think about Mike I used him for my amusement I wanted a challenge and he was to easy to be tainted. My heart clenched at the thought of tiring with everyone that comes my way .

that thought leads me to think about Edward he was appalled by me. I lift my arms up to look at the Sketched tattoos that would forever represent everything that I stood for and more no wonder he was scared of me I'd be scared of me too. I stare at the moon as if waiting for it to tell me a story of its wonders.

I close my eyes amusing myself I let out a loud howl and at that moment my heart shot out of my chest as a accumulation of howls followed after as if there were right here with me .my eyes shot open to see nothing but the woods .

maybe my sanity was starting to finally crack.

* * *

I groan in pain as the sterilized needle pierced through my flesh I gasp as Bella quickly replaces the needle with a blood red piercing. I open my eyes as Bella hands me a mini mirror .I look at the masterpiece and smile in satisfaction .

I flinch as Bella sprays disinfectant on my nipples, she quirks a smile towards me as she bandages them up . "you just need to keep them on for a day "she said .I nod putting shorts and a tank top on.

Throwing my hair and messy bun and shoving sweat pants and a white tank top on while also rocking my black Nikes I race Bella downstairs laughing as she trips and falls landing face first .

I quickly scarf my food down ignoring the dull pain in my breast. Bella comes after me rubbing her face that is now red .

"what happened"

I questione acting oblivious about what had just happend. A middle finger was all that was answered to me .

"Fuck the police coming straught from the under ground. A nigga got it bad cause I'm Brown I'm not the other color so police think they have the authority to kill a minority" .

Bella and I mouthed the words laughing at the irony that our father is a police man .

I bobbed my head reminiscing about Cali Bella and I would get into all types of trouble the blame was always put on me but I didnt mind as long as I was able to be with her, days like this with bella and I and no one else were good days ,and I never took them for granted.

I coughed as we pulled up to forks high people staring at us yet again but maybe it was just due to the fact that baby got back was now on .

I sighed yet again already itching for a blunt.

Bella looked at me pointing towards the woods tempting me to light the devils nectar I shook my head no .

Charlie and I had a heart to heart the day I skipped with Mike , my father wanted me to do best he knew I was smart but just didn't apply my self. He wasn't like my mother who would just let me due anything .he knew about the weed which he was actually okay with he just didn't know Bella did it too .

I walk toward the school Bella following me with a confused look to her face. Ignoring the stares and small waves people would give to me I walked straight to class not in the mood to deal with anything . we both sit down and our assigned seats.

Mike immediately attaching himself to me I roll my eyes not amused at the situation I was in ."hey Aki" Mike beamed awaiting my answer "hey" I mumbled putting my head down trying to stop the Annoyance that was kicking in .

he stayed there silently waiting for something I don't know what until finally he got the point and walked away .finally the last bell for class rang I put my head up focusing on the teacher I turn my head seeing the empty seat I quirk a eyebrow in confusion .

hmmm so he decided not to come I think back to yesterday and I get irked all over again it would be better if he just didn't come back . finally the bell rang the day went by like a blur until finally lunch time came. I sat with Bella and her friends ,trying to ignore the chattering and gossiping as much as possible.

"I see you scared Edward Cullen from coming to school" Jessica giggled looking towards the Cullen's table that was missing a Cullen. I arched an eyebrow at her "don't speak of things you have no knowledge of " I breathed out trying to calm the irritation the was bubbling inside me, Jessica's mouse like face twisted into something that looked like anger .

"you probably smashed him like you did mike "

there was gasp at the table no one has ever talked to me like that and I wasn't going to let it start .

quickly I got up from my seat grabbing a fist full of Jessica's hair I placed my other hand gently on her throat daring her to say more "don't talk about things you have no knowledge of" .

I gave her a warning squeeze to her throat letting go I quietly walked away needing to calm myself down .

yet she didn't stop with her vulgar mouth "she has to be adopted that's why she looks so different"

"what" Bella and I voiced at the same time .

I saw red and before you could even blink my fist was at her face her body was pushed to the floor. Mike and Eric tried to stop me but quickly stopped when they realized I was striking down anyone who got in my way .

After the fifth punch to Jessica's face I was finally restrained by two teachers. Not wanting to loose my sanity I quickly ran out the cafeteria heading for the woods.

I close my eyes trying not to think of the words that came out of Jessica's mouth .

but I couldn't help the flash backs that rushed through my head.

why?

why was I so forsaken . my skin color hunted me.

As a child I was ostracized from everyone around making Bella the angel child me the black sheep,Charlie was a fool in the eyes of everyone he accepted me in when others wouldn't. it was then that I realized that I did have a voice I would use it to demolish anyone who stood in my way .

I look at my fist staring at the smeared blood I feel disgusted with my self ,instead of using my tongue to destroy my enemies mentally I used my fist ,I was weak .

my running slowly stopped to a light jog then to a complete stop . I slowly drop to the floor wanting to do nothing but forget .I took out the blunt quickly lighting it and placing it to my lips .

I stay in the woods alone contemplating forks high there was plenty of time that I've used my fist for damage against another human ,but they were all self defense .

I sigh for what felt like the hundredth time .

I honestly didn't want to go back to Charlie's I didn't want to burden him anymore then i already have .

I close my eyes feeling my body slowly relax under the drugs .I slowly fall into a deep coma of calmness ,and in this moment my problems were gone.

my eyes opened to see darkness I quickly got up checking my phone it was 9:00 pm and there were 10 missed calls from Charlie 7 from Bella . I curse slowly getting up. I look around my surrounding and see nothing but trees, i was lost. quickly I decided to go left .ten minutes in I was still venturing into more woods .

!snap!

I stop hearing a twig I look over freezing in my spot . my heart pounds as I witness the biggest fucking bear I've ever seen in me life.

I moved my left foot trying to make a run for it but before I could he swiped his paw towards me .I closed my eyes awaiting impact .I was roughly shoved against a tree my breath getting knocked out of me in the process. my eyes went hazy as I try to focus on the threat in front of me. but there is nothing there.

i try to get up to no avail i turn my head hearing a loud whimper . I close my eyes then open them once again the bear was now laying on the floor ,one figure was crouched down at it's neck as if biting him .

there's more then one figure and there moving fast to fast for my eyes to focus. soon a figure was looming in front of me i try to focus on it i gasp in pain as the figure slowly picks me up

"it hurts"

I grimace running my hands softly to my hips "its okay " the figure states you'll be okay". I close my eyes and open them again to find myself in a room . I quickly sit up running my hair between my unruly curls . I moved to get off the bed but is stopped by a hand i look up and hazel brown eyes meet golden one.

"Edward" I question he grunts but continues to push me back to bed .I gasp as his finger graze my skin ,cold.

"what happened"?

we found you in the woods and took you here your hip is badly bruised but my father is a doctor". he stated calmly. i close my eyes trying to think of the events that happened last night.

"you guys killed it "

"what" he questioned almost challenging me . I stare at Edward analyzing him he wasn't as innocent as I thought he was. his eyes bored into mine as if daring me to question him again, so i did.

"you guys killed the bear"

"we found you in the woods unconscious " he spoke " I don't know what happened in the woods or why you were there in the first place ,maybe the narcotics i smell on you had you seeing things"

I fixed my eyes to him smirking "it was Indica meaning it's physically sedating to relax your body aka a body high , my mind and eye weren't effected by it what so ever".

he was hiding something I thought looking at his movement and the way he stared it was obvious ,I was oblivious of what he was hiding but he was pretty easy to read and it made me smile .

"we called your father he was rather worried about you " a voice behind him stated i turned and saw the pixie like female that was at least the same height as me ,she was smiling of mischief .

"thank you I imagine he was furious"

she stared at me for a second

"no,he was scared"

my heart clenched at her words.

* * *

Did you guys like it did you did you!

I honestly still don't know where I'm going with this but hopefully it will be amazing.

remember to read and review


	6. My fathers pride

.

AU:Hi guys long time no see *wink* hope you guys are enjoying the story I'm trying to at least post every week .

I'm slowly starting to feel a bit more confident in this story .

* * *

Days had passed since my adventure at the Cullen's place. getting home was nerve wrecking Charlie didn't look me in the eye's he wouldn't even talk to me, still hasn't .

Bella scolded me while also embracing me in a hug. it seems Charlie heard what happened in school he immediately went to forks high to defend my case ,that I was in AP classes and was "socially awkward" he made it seem as though I was the victim and Jessica was my bully and that her constant taunting made me finally snap . it was to my favor that Jessica has had a record of bullying and victimizing the younger kids .

it also helped my case that Charlie was the head the of police department .

My stomach churned at the thought of anyone thinking she was my bully but it would have to do , considering my father went to great lengths just to not get me expelled . I was suspended for a week ,which I didn't mind I needed to be away from that god forsaken school yet Bella made it her mission to get every assignment she could for me .

my mind strayed to Edward which tended to happen a lot .he was very different from my first impression of him.

he looked at me as if i was a demon incarnate yet my minds goes back to him pushing me back to bed.

His touch was gentle no one would touch someone they hated like that and although it was a small gesture it was enough for me to know he held no hatred for me .

I shuddered remembering his finger tips brushing against my chest .

I shook my head until thoughts of him were hidden.

"dad" I voiced out walking into the living room to him watching TV.

"dad"

he turned to me then got up heading towards the stairs but before he could make it I grabbed his shoulder turning him to look at me . "I'm sorry " I quickly embraced him in a hug not wanting him to try to go back up stairs .

"I'm sorry "

I repeated not knowing what else to say . there was silence for awhile until his arms quickly wrapped around me "don't ever do that again".

"don't ever leave without telling me where you went ,I thought you were dead "

I squeezed him tighter tears threatening to leave my eyes " what would I do if you weren't in my life " . all resolve broke down, tears were now falling from my eyes, I was all out balling as he tightened his grip on me .

"I love you dad".

the next day I slept in which is something I've been doing a lot due to not having to go to school.

my eyes opened to big brown eyes staring back at me with out a thought my left hand swung towards dewy eyed boys face .

"fuck"

Jacob screamed rubbing his face with his hand.

I blinked in confusion was I still dreaming ."huh" I composed myself getting up from bed I stretched flinching due to the bruise that's still healing on my hips . I turned to Jacob who blushed a deep red as he looked at me . I look down to see myself in only a bra in panties .

I roll my eyes at the hormonal teenager . I slowly got up off my bed slowly but surely finding my way to him .

"I-"I" he stuttered, again my eyes rolled as I picked my foot up and shoved it in his face . I smiled as he fell backwards hitting his head in the process . I was now laughing gasping for air as I dramatically smack the desk in front of me .

"very funny " he said embarrassment sketched on his face . I quickly put on a long black shirt that was loose on me reached my lower thigh yet had slits on each side to show my upper thigh just a little. I put white socks on that reached just above my knees as well as black and green joker converse. I quickly part my hair slightly down the middle deciding to leave my long unrully curls free today.

I turned staring at Jacob "why are you here again"?

he stood up still on the floor from his fall. "Charlie told me you were suspended so of course I have to show you the wonders of la push". I nod at that, i've been wanting to go to la push the moment I set foot in this town.

"let's do it "

I found myself on the back of Jacobs bike screaming my farewells to Charlie who was sitting on the porch .I stared at the sky smiling at the adrenaline that was pushing through my veins . I loosened my grip from around Jacobs tightening my thigh against him as he sped up .

"wooooh" I screamed feeling the fresh air blow in my face .

the drive was short as he stopped in front of a small homely house . I slowly got off the bike. feelings of familiarality ran through my body as I slowly grazed my hands through the door. closing my eyes i take a deep breath why did i feel a sense of nostalgia. my eyes opened as the door swung open bringing face to face to a women that was i in her early 20's she was 4 inch traller then me she also had straight hair that went pass her back just above her butt . her skin almost rivaled mines as her face twisted into a smile .

"hi my name is Emily " she said softly in a mother like demeanor . I stayed in silence for a second analyzing her before i could have chanced to greet her Jacob came in between us "hey Emily".

"this is Aki"

"oh Aki, Charlie's daughter " she said smiling towards me "your just as beautiful as Jake says ".

with a blush jake shhd her.

"oh really " I state feeling smug " I knew all along you were in love with me "

he rolls his eyes no longer feeling embarrassed "in your dreams " he mumbled towards me quickly I slap him in the back of the head smiling at Emily I re-greet her more appropriately shaking her hand .

walking into the house I spot at least ten people in the room. my stomach growled at the fresh scent of muffins hit my nose . everyone in the room turned to me chuckling a little. they all came towards me greeting me with kindness .

"woah look at the tats on you".

I smile at the boy who name was Paul he seemed to be in that awkward stage of man and boy I looked around and it actually seemed as though most of the guys here were in that awkward stage . except one I look at the guy who was clearly a man behind the group of boys who surrounded me .

he was underneath a women who seemed to attach herself willingly to him . I look at the girl she was very beautiful her and Emily seemed to have ducked themselves in the beauty pawn her hair was straight a swell and also went down to her back . she looked towards me feeling my stare on her .

she sneered my way as if I was a threat . my stare was blank then I removed myself from this situation already knowing what the ending result would be.

"don't worry about leah " i soft voice said "she's just protective of her family she's really nice once you get to know her" a boy said he seemed younger then the rest his personality seemed to fit him as well, gentle.

I sat and talked to the guys, we laughed and they touched my thick in unruly hair obviously curious of it. the situation should've been weird i wasn't one to be touched in fact it disgusted me to have physical contact with people willingly and yet here I was with fingers roaming in my hair and on my arms that permeated tattoos .

we all dug in the food that Emily cooked for us . I smiled at the people around me not really knowing why i felt so comfortable with them . it was as if we were one .

I looked at Sam who was that guy under Leah, Seth's sister . I analyzed him his eyes seemed to always be on Emily and Leah could tell . if Emily went a specific way he would shift his body towards her almost like a magnet . I shook my head trying not to ease drop on people life .

"we should go to the cliff".

my eyes opened at this "what's that " they all looked around at each other as if they all were hiding something they shouldn't be .

"whatever it is ,I'm down " I stated .

* * *

I gasp at the beauty of what was in front of me I quickly took my shoes off wanting to feel the grass and dirt under my feet I close my eyes and just for a moment the earth and I were one . I open my eyes at the cough behind me .

"you okay there " Leah said smiling awkwardly at me she was the only female besides me that came Emily decided to stay ,she wasn't the type that got dirty. I quietly looked Leah over smiling glad that she was no longer giving me the resting bitch face and decided with the get to know a person plan better. I looked around at the Quileute man and Leah "guys this is so beautiful ".

it was then that i realized tears were falling down my eyes .I quickly wiped them away embarrassed.

"awe i didn't know you were that sentimental "

Jared said wrapping his arms around me as we walked closer to the cliff "shut up" I harshly said pinching his nipple that just happened to be right in my face .he yelped mumbling something about sensitive and females .

the sun was now starting to set and i don't know what came over me but before i knew it my chest grumbled and i let out a loud howl .

I looked at the people sitting next to me with questioned looks . before i knew it Sam Uley of all people howled after me then altogether we howled in harmony . after a few seconds of silence we laughed at the embarrassing moment .

"cliff diving anyone"?

Jared stated with a smirk Jacob immediately got up giving him a warning. I looked down at the cliff that my feet were dangling from and a felt a surge of bravery come through me "I'm in" I almost screamed "are you crazy" Jacob questioned.

"yes"

the group laughed at the statement . "okay you first newbie it's time we did an initiation" Sam said a smug smile on his face I glared at the words newbie but they slowly softened at the word initiation, being apart of a group? that notion wasn't as bad as I thought. I got up from the soft grass under me and walked a bit far from the cliff "are you sure you wanna do this " Jacob said worry in his voice .

I ignored him going running straight for the cliff I close my eyes approaching the edge and quickly ran off . I hold my breath as a hit the cold water .

The first thing i felt as I hit the water was the burning sensation at my hip from the bruise i got almost a week ago .i opened my eyes under the water and smiled it was amazing underneath i quickly swim a little deeper wanting to touch the ground but I stop as I'm tugged forward I look up and gasp there was a man he was at least in his late 50's his skin was of native blood and he was staring at me and I him. he kept mouthing words that i couldn't quite hear.

"don't ...let fear... overcome ...your strength "

was the words he mouthed I stare for awhile then realize I'm still under water and was running out of air . quickly I swim to the top feeling my heart pound against my ribcage. but I was yet again tugged downward . I look down and see the man yet again . he swim towards me and before i knew it our eyes lock onto one another he wraps his arms around me. my eyes rolls in the back of my head as he forces some type of energy inside me .

I open my eyes and I have now emerged from the water gagging and coughing I look up at the worried face of the boys I smile shooting the middle finger at all of them . I quickly swim to the shore Jacob of course awaiting me there.

* * *

it was night when i arrived home .I told Charlie of my whole day of how i met the Quileute's for a day but felt like I had known them for years, he smiled at me a sad yet happy smile. of course I left out the whole cliff diving part and seeing and old man under water thing , I'm sure he wouldn't be to happy about a old man dragging me under water a.

I still didn't know how I felt about the situation of course I was a little frightened he disappeared inside of me.

A part of me didn't even know if I just imagined it .

I went upstairs to Bells room she was in complete thought as I snuck up behind her while on the computer . "boo" I scream she jumps up hitting her hand on the computer .

"whatcha doin"?

"Aki" she breathed out in relief. "why so jumping " I ask . she rolls her eye "because my sister just scared the hell out of me "

"how's school"? I ask changing the subject . "i-it's good" she looks down as if hiding something "what happened " I questioned her yet again.

"I'll tell you soon". I sigh as I flop on her bed deciding to sleep with her today she smiles at me as she lays next to me, it was then I realized I hadn't smoked a blunt all day .

* * *

hope you guys like the story if you have any critic you want to tell me you can and for those of you that like the story please read and review .

I'll try to post again by next week sat .


	7. Eyes play tricks

**AU: Hola guys hope you like this story ,I'm trying to really get a handle on it .**

 **I'm still a bit iffy about this story I'm not sure if I should continue or not . especially considering my second story is getting a lot more attention(negative and positive) then this one and I just posted it . but then I do get favorited for this story which means something so I know you guys are reading and like it so that gives me confidence.**

* * *

Edwards POV

they would be the death of me, the swan sisters I mean .

they were unorthodox ,they seemed to just fall in forks and be accepted so quickly yet they were so utterly different from the kids here , I was quite aware that there eyes held that of struggle, of hurt.

what attracted me was the scent of Bella she almost song to me putting me under a spell of yearning for her blood .

Aki though, Aki seemed to smell the total opposite she smelt like sin itself she was like a lioness ready to be tamed or was she ready to attack I couldn't tell . they came in like a snow storm covering everything that it touched .

I studied them one more time ,physical there bodies were similar curvy yet small and lithe , yet Aki skin almost clashed with bellas snow white skin , they were sisters nonetheless that much was obvious

I couldn't read their minds and it frustrated me .

Alice was having vision of them being in our life , but why? why were they so different . one thing was clear to me , I could not hear their thoughts and they were sure to have many mysteries to unfold . I stare at them as they get out of that forsaken red truck . bella turned her eyes immediately finding mines ,she blushed averting her eyes as if she couldn't handle my stare , she was very docile unlike Aki who seemed to almost taunt you with her smile .

I was angry at them at first hatred was slowly finding it way through me,they messed up what I wanted to be as simple life with just there presence. But that quickly turned into curiosity yes I was curious as to why these females caught my attention and the attention of my family as well.

though one thing was certain I wanted to unlock the mystery that was the swan sisters .

* * *

Staring at the roof I contemplate whether getting up and getting dressed for school was worth it. I sigh for the umpteenth deciding to finally get up .I go to the restroom taking a quick shower.

I put on black tights and a beige swing coat the went to my thighs,it was going to be a cold day today.

Going downstairs the smell of beacon hit my nostrils making my mouth easily drown in saliva .

"Smells good"

I voice out in the air .Bella turns around with a smallsmile on her face "well its your first day back i want you to be energized " I crack a toothy smile towards her as I dig into the French toast first.

* * *

school was school

the stares lessened of course why wouldn't they if you gave the school "bully" a black eyes and more.

I stare at bella with a questioned look as she consentrates on the...cat? that she's drawing . I hold the giggle that decided to arise in me as the teacher walked by and gave her the same look . as i said previously bellas wasn't good with her hands or feet she tended to do everything a bit uncoordinated .

i look over at my finished painting . it was a wolf one of fur that seemed to be kissed by gold he was surrounded by a dark grim forest . the eyes of the wolf was what i was satisfied by they were dark and mysterious as if there was a long deep story that needed to be unveiled .i smile slightly at this i was very content with the portrait that i created.

"wow" Bella voiced an astonishment . "yea i know" i couldn't even believe i had drawn something like this myself .

the bell rang cueing us to leave i swiftly pack my things leaving the wolf behind to dry , not realizing someone else's eyes were also on it.

it was now third period . i take a seat trying to ignore the golden eyes that were on me .

"hi"

a velvet like voice filled my train of thought . I turned toward the boy who seemed to hunt my mind .I stare for awhile before reiterating a hi myself .

yet he doesn't seem satisfied with this response .

"your hip ,is it okay"?

I now turn fully towards him staring him in the eye's as if daring him to speak ,but when our eyes met I gasp at his beauty,such beauty should be tainted, I don't know why i was drawn by this unearthly being .

"your eyes are gold " I questioned.

he quickly diverted his gaze from mines an exasperated looked went through him .

I quirked my eyebrows at this was he bi polar or just anti social.

"you okay there "?

he closed his eyes then turned to me once again , giving me a slightly forced smile .

"yes i am"

I rolled my eyes at the obvious lie. this guy made me itch for a blunt .

"what brought you to forks" he asked as if he genially wanted to know. memories of cali flashed through my head ,the lies, the drugs, the fights, Bella . I bit my lip as I voice out the 'its a long story' excuse .

"I think I can keep up" he smirked a true smug smirk .

"I, I got into some trouble with bella " I vaguely told him. I could tell by his expression and posture that he wasn't satisfied ,but he stopped asking about it.

"your bi polar Edward Cullen"

my eyes were still on him as I scrutinized his every move .he almost had the decency to look offended, I smirked at this . he was very fun to talk to he pretty much wore his emotions on his sleeves . I saw right pass that poker face façade that everyone seemed to think he had.

before he could get a word in the teacher shhs us so actually listening to the lesson seemed to be the only choice . excluding quick glances we didn't speak again.

lunch soon came around it was bella and i at our own tables , the people who we use to sit with seemed to avoid any eye contact with us ,"pussies" i grumbled out . bella smiled at this . "it's always been just the two of us in the end" she smiled towards me . i smirked at the truth of her statement .

"hi' a smooth light voice said behind bella , we both look up to see alice Cullen and her pixie like glory standing above us as if she wasn't just as short as the two of us. her fautures seem to shine at the flabbergasted looks on our face .

quickly my face twisted back into the snarled one that i keep plastered on my face "elle parle de nous" I voiced to bella who in turn smiled slightly "je pense" she spoke back . "Wow un des Cullen nous parle en public incroyable".

"Oui, j'ai vu que les gars étaient assis seul" she smiled at the look Bella was giving her but continued nonetheless "alors j'ai décidé de me joindre à vous les gars".

i glanced at her group who all seemed a bit put off with Alice coming to us, specifically Edward and the blonde beauty who seemed to be almost seething .

I smile "well just don't stand there like a statue ,sit down ".

"I think were going to be good friends" she said confidence in her voice . i shrugged at this people came and went in Bella and i life , and Alice wouldn't be different soon she'll either get hurt or bored .

* * *

school was finally over i quickly pack to leave but i'm stopped by mike who seemed to be sporting a guilty look.

"yes mike"

he nervously looked down at his feet "sorry for not talking to you today" I sigh mike was a good person but his priorities weren't straight . "it's cool" i tell him before swiping pass him through the door . "wait" he almost scream .i stop yet again to look at him "um, I was wondering if you and Bella wanted to go to la push on Saturday were having a little get together . "will Jessica be there ".

he looks down but nods .I smirk at this "we'll go".

"huh" he says i smirk already leaving him behind "we'll go now leave me alone " .

i slowly head out the door of forks high my eyes immediately finds Edwards yet his eyes are trained on something else i blink and in a instant he's gone . i turn towards a screeching sound and my heart clenches at the truck that's going towards Bells .

quickly I run towards it only to stop in front of Edward who had Bella pretty much curled in a ball . his hand was on the truck a dent beneath his hand . it was as if he stopped the car with his bare hands ,was it possible .

I stare at him while he stares at her .she now is staring in his eyes as if hypnotized . soon kids are surrounding them worried looks on everyone face . Edwards eyes are now trained on mine . he glares slightly at me, as if cursing at the fact that i saw what had just occurred .

he gets up to leave I try to say his name yet for the first time in awhile I'm speechless .

* * *

 **AU: hope you guys like the story i'm def enjoying writing for you guys and I'm always open to constructive criticism .**

 **Please Read and Review**


	8. Ending of nothing

**hey guys hope you like this chapter . i hope this story isn't going to slow for you'll if you want me to fasten the pace then i definitely will .**

 **i took a really long time to write this chapter and I'm sorry for that my pace will definitely be more persistent . I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

I fucking hated hospitals.

they were filled with despair and death something that always seemed to hunt my life .

running down the halls trying to find the door that belonged to bella,i found myself longing to disappear away from this sickly hospital that seemed to taunt every one in here . passing the faces of broken mothers and widowed wifes

i sighed in relief when the nurse directed me to the room for patience with minor bruises and cuts .

i stopped in my tracks as i watch Edward converse with Rosalie and a man that looked and his early thirties. it was then that i realized i was looking at Carlisle Cullen there adoptive father i had the pleasure of meeting him once when the bear attack occurred .

the man had soft feature with almost platinum blonde hair . his eyes were that silky gold color that all the Cullen's seemed to have the pleasure of having even with out the ability to inherit any type of genes from each other.

"Edward"

i announced my presence with that single statement "can i talk to you".

Rosalie turned giving me a look of annoyance "why aki , a pleasure to see you again" voiced to me "I'm glad to see your doing much better " i smiled giving him gratitude for helping me previously .

i turn staring into Edwards eyes my hearts leaps as i stare at him for a moment willing myself to look away but alas i was stuck in a swirl pool that was Edwards eyes, why did he have this hold me .

"what is it you wanted to talk to me about"

i blinked it was then that i realized we were now alone .

"how did you do it ".

his eyes squinted twisting into a small glare .

"what do you mean" he questioned feigning innocence . he was hiding something ,something big something that could ruin his families life if they were found out .

something that should be best kept a secret .

"thank you"

i slightly bow to him" if you weren't there to protect Bella she would have been dead ,and for that I'm am grateful". I turn to walk away but he quickly grabs my hands twirling me around once again .

my heart has quickly started to race as i am once again stuck In a penetrating stare off with Edward Cullen .

he smirks at me then ubruptly walks away .i quirk my eyebrow at his odd behavior .

i touch my wrist and shudder at the coldness of his skin . what was happening to me ?

i was never one to be a blushing girl . i was a coldhearted bitch yet with just one stare he had me questioning who i really was .

that night i lay awake thinking about Edward ,he was filled with mystery in all honesty his whole family was .

i turn facing Bella who decided to sleep with me today .

i softly run my fingers through her hair . her eyebrows squint together a little then she relaxes into exquisite harmony . i softly get off the bed approaching my mirror looking into it i stare at my eyes that have hardened over the years and sigh why did i go down this path .

self hatred was such an ugly thing . i close my eyes to inhale ,exhale, inhale exhale . i look in the mirror once again but the appearance wasn't of me

I now stare at the native American man who seemed to hunt my dreams . i watched frozen in my spot as he mouthed words that I could not hear .

"what do you want" i whisper he's now screaming at me yet it was as if his voice was muted he seemed almost aggravated now as he slowly mouthed the words to me .

"the pale one "

i whisper ,the Cullen's quickly flash into my head .i turn to see Bella tossing and turning i look at the mirror once more to see that the man was no longer there .

i look at my sweating shaking hands and realize that one feeling was going through me, fear.

* * *

 _SCHOOL_

Field trip were suppose to be fun full of joy and happiness ,well if sitting next to Eric and his mouth the whole ride to some plant farm was called fun then shit I'm never going on a field trip again .

I stare at him as he speaks quickly looking quite animated as he moves his hands around I find myself wondering how he is able to talk for so long without gasping for air.

I quickly get out of my seat as the bus come to a complete stop .3

I roll my eyes at the fact that Eric was now following me to the teacher stopping in my tracks I turn to him looking him in his eyes he stop his cheeks becoming a auburn color at my intense stare "shut up " I voice out to him walking away going to find Bella .

Entering the greenhouse i was hit with beauty of it all. their were all types of plants filling the room . colors sprayed everywhere .

i was never one to see beauty in plants that weren't ganja and i smiled at the new thing that i found out about myself .

it was then that i felt a figure next to me .

"it's beautiful " i whispered almost to myself "yea it is" Edwards deep melancholy voiced whispered in my ear i turned realizing how close we were .

he was staring intensely at me and of course me loving a challenge i stared just as intensely . his eyes were now looking down lingering on my lips ."E-Edward" a familiar voice broke out behind me . i turned watching Bella blushed face look down .

"could i talk to you" she whispered . i stared at her silently questioning her , she ignored my stares as they walked away Edward giving me one last glance .

my moments with Edward Cullen were just filled with stares .

i sit next to bella one the ride back i roll my eyes as i stare at her pouted lips indicating that she was defintaly upset.

i smirk taking something out my pocket that would instantly change he rmood .

a blunt

quickly i slashed her the perfectly rolled blunt her eyes widenedand i small smile was replaced on her face . she looked at me and layed on my shoulder the rest of the ride back .

* * *

we were now in the woods hitting the blunt . bella stared at me at me for awhile i scrunched my eyebrows out giving her a "what bitch" face .

she smiled then went into a full on laughing mode . "don't give me that look" she commanded it was when i gave her the same look that she smooshed my face causing me to fall back dropping the blunt . quickly i scrambled up picking the ganja up "your gonna cause a forest fire " i roughly spoke which just caused her to laugh more . "dick" i whispered to myself .

"you and Edward talk a lot huh"

i stop my mumbles of evil sister and looked at her face that was void of any humor .

"not really" i answered "why".

she blushed slightly "no reason" . Bella was very easy to read actually most females were . the reason she asked was to see if she had any worthy competition ofcourse most females had a undying crush on the emo-ness that was Edward yet none have even had a conversation with him except me .

"you like him" i dead pinned . she looked at me wanting to deny it but yet no words came out . just a slight nod .

"he's different and so very mysterious " she whispered softly . "he slightly scares me , like i shouldn't talk to him yet i ant help but do the exact opposite of what my mind is telling me not to do."

i grimace at this my heart clenched a little at the confession. Bella has been through a lot especially due to me .

it was then that i realized that whatever pull Edward had on me had to stop .

"you seem to have a really big crush" i smile hoping it looks like a real one.

she hugs me snatching the burning blunt from my hands .

* * *

 **hope you like the chapter sorry if it's super short the next chapter will be twice as long if you guys like it don't be afraid to tell me . my next chapter will have more of the pack in it and it will show how Bella interacts with them .**

 **SNEAK PEAK :** _I smile as we dance around bare foot our feet digging in the ground i stare at Seth and i can't help the feeling of wanting to dominate this boy . i throw my hips in a circular motion slowly lifting my hips up and down as if to put him in a trance . i stare down at the line of girls who seemed to be sensuously rolling there hips up and down . i smirk at the dazed happy looks of the girls who were high on narcotics ._

 _i glance at Bella who seemed to stare into Jacobs eyes and him he r. he slowly gets up and direct her to these rocks . she willingly follows , i sigh at Bella oblivious antics and Jacob hopeful glances ._

 **thank you to the people who are enjoying the story and the ones who are giving me knowledge about writing .**

 **R &R**


End file.
